


different

by Liminality (TyndallBlue)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyndallBlue/pseuds/Liminality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//time runs in circles<br/>too fast and too slow<br/>confusing the clocks<br/>and the calendars..</p>
            </blockquote>





	different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Composer Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127063) by [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn). 



different  
12.30.2014

time runs in circles  
too fast and too slow  
confusing the clocks  
and the calendars

the cup of one year  
spilling gladly into the next

it is the time of warm ghosts  
your spirit solid against my back  
soft hand pressing against my jaw  
bending like a branch  
to rest in the nest of your shoulder

in this place you are different  
like the difference between  
burning books  
and burning houses


End file.
